A Second Childhood
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Tommy and Tammy Turner think that their parents are so busy with their jobs that they have forgotten how it is to be a kid, so they wish they could relive their own childhoods, unleashing a LOT of troubles for them and their Fairy God Parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I got the idea for this story as I wrote "Once the Fairy-Tale is over". Although you can consider it a spin-off from my previous story, it is not necessary to read it to understand this one. Thank you for reading it!

**Disclaimer: **The Fairly Odd Parents and its characters are copyrighted to Butch Hartman. I only wrote this stiry for fun.

* * *

_At first glance, Tommy and Tammy Turner may seem like a couple of common, suburban kids from the year 2022. Sure, there is that air of mystery that usually surrounds a couple of twins, but other than that their lives seem pretty average: A couple of workaholic parents, an evil robotic baby-sitter, an old teacher who grants them F's generously and many endless afternoons playing silly games -while neglecting their homework- inside their room._

_Boring, isn't it?_

_Think again! _

_Actually, what no one knows - because they aren't allowed to divulge it - is that inside that seemingly normal fishbowl besides their window lives a couple of _peculiar _goldfishes, one with bright green eyes and the other with warm pink ones. _

_But these aren't regular goldfishes at all, for in reality they are Cosmo and Wanda, their Fairy Godparents!._

_They were sent to the Turner household to protect and keep company to the twins, granting them every single wish they come up with while avoiding being discovered by the unwary adults, including Tim Turner -former Godson and the twins' father- although that's something the children still ignore... for now. _

_And let me assure you that their crazy adventures aren't boring at all!_

* * *

**The Fairly Odd Parents 2022 in... _A SECOND CHILDHOOD_.**

Night had finally fallen on a quiet street from Dimmsdale's suburbs, so it was almost time for dinner in the white house that stood in the middle of the block. Freed from the dreaded Vic-bot for the weekend, Tommy and Tammy Turner were already making plans for the following day.

- "I can't wait to show Daddy my new _Kaboom_ _Nebula_ game!"- exclaimed brown-haired Tammy as she showed her brother her newest videogame.

- "You just want to watch him complain after you beat him _yet_ again, don't you?"- replied black-haired Tommy with a grin. Tammy giggled.

- "I can't help it! He's so funny when he makes those silly faces!"- she said- "He's the worst player I've ever seen! Although he once said he was a videogame expert."

- "He was probably just bluffing"- Tommy added shrugging- "You know, to make himself look cooler in front of us"

- "How weird!"- Commented his sister, her voice dripping sarcasm- "That's exactly what you always do to impress Alicia Jane..."

Tommy ignored her comment, for the sole mention of his crush made his mind wander as usual to that place far away from his room -_and his common sense, according to Tammy_- where all his fantasies resided.

- "Alicia Jane Ibrahim..."- he whispered, his eyes literally turning into small, pink hearts- "I love her with the intensity of a thousand white-hot burning suns!"

Tammy rolled her eyes and glanced at her brother's side of their room, where a rather creepy shrine built in honor of Dimmsdale Elementary's top student stood, complete with a fairly accurate doll-replica of the light-tanned girl.

- "Yeah, yeah"- she said- "Better change the subject before you do something stupid like wishing you were the tallest boy ever."

- "Don't remind me!"- Groaned the boy clutching his head- "I still have a bruise from slamming my head against the classroom's ceiling!"

- "I can't understand how Mom is able to keep up with all your non-sense"- added Tammy- "Crushes are for dorks!"

- "At least _I_ can dream of being noticed by Alicia Jane someday"- said Tommy sticking out his tongue- "If I were as _ugly_ as you, I would have already lost any hope for that"

- "Please!"- Exclaimed Tammy, her cheeks flushed from anger- "At least I'm not the one who wanders around the neighborhood wearing such a stupid pink hat!"

- "My hat isn't stupid!"- said Tommy, advancing menacely towards his sister.

- "It is!"

- "It isn't!"

- "It is!"

- "It isn't!"

- "It..."

- "Please be quiet!"- Suddenly said a female voice. Tommy and Tammy turned around and, just as they expected it, found their Fairy Godparents floating above their fishbowl.- "You are going to give me a headache!"

- "You are back!"- Exclaimed the kids happily, already forgetting their discussion- "How was your updating course?"

- "Exhausting. Jorgen's tests were extremely hard!"- Wanda glanced at her husband and added- "And it didn't help the fact that we had to take them five times in a row because _someone_ kept failing the written one."

- "It wasn't my fault!"- Whined Cosmo- "That first question was _really_ hard!"

- "You don't mean the one that said _'Name'_, do you?"

- "Exactly!"- He exclaimed- "Such a tricky one!"

The twins giggled while Wanda slapped her palm against her forehead, but smiled nonetheless.

- "Anyway, did you get your Godparent licenses renewed?"- asked Tammy. Both fairies smiled as they took out their new credentials.

- "You bet!"- said Cosmo grinning- "And I must say that I look a lot better in this picture than in the last one, although it was taken twenty years ago!"

- "I wish I could say the same about mine"- commented Wanda frowning at her credential.

Cosmo took it and exclaimed,

- "That's because your beauty can't be captured on a picture, Pudding!"

- "Awww! Darling!"- said Wanda as she kissed her husband.

- "Ewww! Yuck!"- Whined Tammy.- "I can only stand that kind of icky fluff on TV!"

- "How long did it take you to get your licenses renewed the last time?"- asked Tommy, ignoring his sister's rude remark.

- "I think it was a day or two"- said Wanda as she held Cosmo's hand- "I remember we had to leave a temp to look after our Godson during our absence"

- "But he sure didn't like it!"- Exclaimed Cosmo- "You should have seen Tim... umph!"

- "Huh? What did you say?"- asked Tammy.

After using her wand to zip her husband's mouth, Wanda replied- "What Cosmo meant was that leaving a temp wasn't a good idea after all. The Agency sent one of Santa's elves, and the poor creature could only create toys. That's why we decided it'd be better to leave you alone this time. I hope the Vic-bot didn't give you much trouble during our absence"

- "Don't worry"- said Tommy casually waving his hand- "We handled her just fine"

- "Although, I wish we would stay away from the laundry room unless it's _really_ necessary!"- complained Tammy, rubbing her nose as she tried to avoid yet another detergent-induced sneeze.

Both fairies instantly raised their wands and granted their Goddaughter's unnoticed wish.

_**Poof! No more laundry!**_

- "Tammy!"- Exclaimed Tommy glaring at his sister- "Look what you've done!"

- "Ooops!"- Gasped the girl covering her mouth with both hands- "I didn't mean it!"

- "You need to pay more attention on what you say"- said Wanda- "Otherwise you might wish for something you didn't want to in the first place... and it could be something more troublesome than staying away from the laundry room"

- "Not that I complain about that"- added Tammy blushing- "But I'll try to pay more attention from now on..."

- "All right, Sweetie"- nodded Wanda.

- "Uhm! Uhm!"- tried to say Cosmo. Wanda raised her wand and unzipped her husband's mouth, who then added - "I mean... what are your plans for this weekend?"

- "Actually, we were making them just before you arrived"- said Tammy with a smile- "I have an appointment with my V-Cube-360, my _Kaboom_ _Nebula_ videogame and Daddy tomorrow morning!"

- "And while Tammy kicks poor Dad's butt,"- added her twin brother- "Mom and I will spend the morning at the mall looking for the _perfect_ present for A.J. Ibrahim's birthday. Unlike Tammy, Mom knows what _normal_ girls like"

Tammy stuck out her tongue at her brother.

- "After that, we are all going to see the new _Crimson Chin _picture at the Movie-plex!"

- "_Lamest_ super-hero ever"- said Tommy rolling his eyes- "But Dad and Tammy read his comic-books all the time. Besides, it's been a while since we last went to the movies together, so it'll be fun!"

- "It seems you already have everything perfectly planned"- said Wanda as she smiled at her husband- "I guess that means that Cosmo and I will have a quiet weekend to recover from our exams"

- "Of course! It's gonna be the _best _weekend ever!"- Exclaimed Tammy- "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

**-o-**

_- "I can't wait for tomorrow_"- said Tim Turner tiredly as he dropped his briefcase in the middle of the living-room. Dragging his feet, he nearly crawled to the couch and sat on it, sighing as soon as he felt the cushions under his aching back.

- "Rough day, Honey?"- asked his wife, Dorothy Turner, as she sat next to him. She yawned as she removed her glasses with a hand, using the other one to rub her tired eyes.

- "Rough _week_"- he replied, passing his arm over Dorothy's shoulders- "Two projects, a hundred meetings with my clients from the Dairy Company and Mr. Robinson poking his nose inside my office all the time. I swear I spent the last ten minutes watching the clock's minute hand as it moved towards the '12' "

- "Tell me about it!"- She added, cuddling against her husband- "Chester and I spent the whole week outside the City Hall waiting for the Mayor to interview him. The "trash-incident" has had the Dim Daily's redaction acting like crazy, so I can barely feel my feet now"

- "Thank goodness it's finally Friday!"- Tim smiled.

- "And we have a whole weekend ahead of us to both recharge our batteries and spend some time with the kids"

- "You are right"- he grinned as he kissed her forehead- "As I said, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

* * *

- "So tell me, Tammy"- said Tim the following day as he looked through the morning mail- "What do you want to do today?"

His ten-year-old daughter smiled as she showed him her latest videogame. Tim left the mail on the table and took the box.

- "_Kaboom_ _Nebula_, huh?"- He muttered, examining the colorful picture printed on it- "He looks cool, but nothing like the original!"

- "Just wait until breakfast is over!"- replied Tammy mischievously. Her father was about to retort when his cell-phone started ringing.

- "Just a minute, Sweetie"- he apologized as he answered the phone- "Hello? This is Tim Turner... Oh... Hello Mr. Robinson..."

Tammy immediately felt a flip in her stomach, for she perfectly knew what happened every time Mr. Robinson called her Dad on a Saturday morning.

- "The sales report?"- Muttered Tim as he walked around the room- "Yes, I have it on my briefcase... Yes..."

Sighing, she plopped herself on the couch and waited. A green fly sat on her shoulder and buzzed- "Something's wrong, Tammy?"

- "Dad got a call from his boss"- she whispered- "But I already know what'll happen as soon as he hangs up: He'll tell me that he's sorry, because he has to work on some _really-ultra-important _project that just appeared _out of nowhere _and that can't wait until Monday to get done"

- "All right, Mr. Robinson, have a nice weekend"- said her father as he finished his phone-call. Once he put his phone away, he glanced at Tammy and smiled weakly.

- "I'm sorry, Tammy"- he whispered- "But it seems that a really urgent assignment has just come up at the office, so I'll have to work on it this weekend"

- "_Wow!_ _You really are a _psycho"- buzzed Cosmo, flying around both humans. But Tammy didn't pay attention to him.

- "But Dad!"- She complained- "Who am I going to play with now?"

- "You could ask Tommy..."- replied Tim as he picked his briefcase up from the very same spot where he had dropped it the previous night.

- "Tommy's too busy thinking about Alicia Jane Ibrahim and her birthday party!"- said the girl- "Besides, you said you'd play with me today!"

- "I know, Sweetheart, but I didn't expect this to happen"- he said as he opened his briefcase and looked through its contents. He looked at Tammy and added- "What about this? I promise I'll play with your V-cube-three-hundred-whatever next weekend"

- "That's what you said _last_ week!"- exclaimed his daughter, her cheeks flushed.

Closing his briefcase abruptly, Tim asked- "I did?"

- "Yes, you did!"- Replied the girl angrily- "You hardly ever play with me anymore!"

That magical feeling he couldn't identify as a boy, _guilt_, settled inside Tim's heart. It was true that he barely spent time with his children lately. With all those new projects appearing like magic on his desk, he had been forced to even spend the weekends in front of the computer. Tim suddenly had a brief flash-back to his childhood days, when he would go out to the garden and ask his own Father to play catch with him, only to return to his room after the usual explanation about being busy or tired.

He glanced at his daughter: The Dairy Farm project could perfectly wait until Midnight to be done.

- "All right, Tammy"- he smiled- "Let's go to your room"

- "Great! This will be fun! You won't regret it!"- exclaimed the girl happily, taking her father's hand and dragging him upstairs.

**-o-**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tommy and his mother were also making plans for that morning.

- "So tell me, Tommy"- asked Dorothy Turner as she whisked the ingredients for the pancakes they were going to have for breakfast that morning, following the rhythm of the jazzy tune from the kitchen's radio- "Have you already decided what do you want to give AJ for her birthday?"

- "No, that's why I want you to go with me to the Mall"- he replied, his cheeks tinted red- "I don't know anything about girls or what they like!"

Dorothy grinned- "Oh, look at you! Already blushing at the mere thought of that girl"

- "_Mooom_!"- He whined, rubbing his neck- "That's embarrassing!"

- "Why? I think you look adorable, just like your father did when he was your age"

- "Huh?"- Tommy glanced sadly at the floor- "You mean you've known Daddy since you were kids?"

- "Of course, Sweetie"- she replied, rubbing her chin as she remembered her childhood days- "You could say that I had a itsy-bitsy crush on him, but nothing too serious..."

- "But you ended marrying him!"

- "That's right, but that doesn't mean I didn't have more important things to do than thinking about your father back then."- she smiled- "Besides, we fell in love many years later."

- "Well... maybe you didn't care too much for your crush on Dad back then, but for _me_ it's very important!"

- "I know, that's why I'm going with you to the Mall in the first place, isn't it?"- She said as she poured some pancake mix on a pan.- "Because..."

But she couldn't finish that sentence, because in that moment the music show ended, leaving its place to a news report.

A report with _very _interesting news for Dorothy Turner.

- _'Good Morning, these are the news: Surprisingly enough, the Mayor has decided to leave the City Hall to face the press and talk about the "Garbage-incident" that produced uproar in Dimmsdale earlier this week...'_

- "Oh no..."- whispered Tommy, as he looked sadly at the pink juice bottle on the table.

- "The Mayor?"- Exclaimed Dorothy- "A Press conference! I must call Chester immediately!"

- "Mom?"- Said Tommy taking his mother's arm- "What about A.J.?"

- "I'm sorry Tommy, but I've been waiting the whole week to get an interview with the Mayor and this is my only chance"- she said- "Why don't you go with Tammy instead?"

- "Please! Tammy _hardly_ qualifies as a girl!"

- "Watch it, Thomas!"

- "Sorry..."

- "What about Chester's daughter, Tracy McBadbat?"

- "She's busy today"- replied her son- "She's visiting her Grandparents at the Tang Manor"

- "Umm... and what about..."- she said as she flipped a pancake.

- "Mom! You are the _only_ one who can help me!"- Exclaimed Tommy- "I told you I _really_ like A.J. and I want to impress her!"

Dorothy put the pancakes on a plate and took it to the table, thinking about her teenager years and specially that day when she had looked for her older sister to ask her for advice on her first date with Tim Turner. She had been so disappointed when she had entered Vicky's room, only to find it empty. Her sister was out as usual, looking after someone's children. She never had time for her own little sister, and Dorothy knew that she'd have felt more comfortable on her date if she had had Vicky's support.

- "All right, Tommy"- she said smiling at her son: The Mayor could wait for another day- "I'll help you pick a nice present for A.J."

- "Great!"- Exclaimed the boy hugging her- "You are the best Mom ever!"

* * *

- "Dad?"

- "Huh?"

- "_Crash Nebula_ won't shoot the enemies unless you _press_ the fire button"- explained Tammy as she pointed at the red button on his father's controller.

- "Oh... right"- whispered the man as he pressed the button. On the screen, _Crash Nebula _took out his gun and fired... at his half-antimattered son, apprentice and main character of the game, _Kaboom_ _Nebula_.

- "Dad! You shot me!"- Whined the brown haired girl as she watched her health bar decrease a bit. - "You must shoot that gigantic space amoeba!"

- "Oh... Sorry"- Tim yawned- "I guess I'm not good at this game..."

Tammy didn't pay attention, for she was busy trying to defeat _Amoebuz_, the main boss of the level they were playing. As she tried to position _Kaboom_ behind the massive enemy to reach its weak spots, Crash- _aka_ _her father_- just stood right in front of it, unaware of the giant cannon that were aiming right to his head.

- "Dad! Use your force shield!"- exclaimed the girl, awakening her father from the light slumber he had fallen into, but it was too late: _Amoebuz_ fired his Plasma Cannon and pulverized Crash Nebula, the words "GAME" and "OVER" appearing on the screen just a few seconds later. And just as in a cue, Tim's cell phone started ringing.

- "I'm sorry, Tammy"- said Tim with a weak smile as he stood up and walked to the door- "Why don't you try again while I answer this call from the office?"

Just as he left the room, Tammy glanced at the lone Goldfish that was swimming on the fishbowl next to the window.

- "What's wrong with him!"- she sighed. The fish blinked and raised its magic wand, poofing into its original form.

- "What do you mean, Sweetie?"- asked Wanda flying towards her Goddaughter- "You are usually a better player than your father, aren't you?"

- "I know, but it's not that"- replied the girl- "Haven't you seen him? He has been barely paying attention to the screen the whole morning!"

- "You heard him earlier, Tammy"- the pink-haired fairy reminded her- "He had a rough week at work, so he's very tired and obviously not in the mood to play videogames right now. Not to mention that he must be worried because of that unexpected report he has to finish this weekend"

- "That's the problem, Wanda!"- Exclaimed Tammy- "He's changed! Although he always lost, Daddy _used_ to enjoy our games together. But now he only cares about his dumb work and I'm sure he has also forgotten how to have fun!"

- "Now, now..."- whispered Wanda trying to calm the upset girl- "You shouldn't make that kind of assumptions..."

- "Why not! I bet that my Dad was also _boring _as a kid!"

- "That's not true!"- exclaimed the Fairy, immediately regretting her sudden outburst.

- "And how do you know that?"

- "I... I mean..."- replied Wanda stuttering- "I've looked after hundreds of children for 9,915 years, so I can assure you that there _isn't_ a boring kid"

- "Oh really?"- Said Tammy finally loosing her temper, something that reminded Wanda of her former Godson- "_Then I wish my Daddy could re-live his own childhood so he could remember how to have fun_!"

**-o-**

Tommy Turner sat on a bench, tired of walking around the Mall without achieving his goal of finding the perfect gift for A.J. Ibrahim.

- "Man, I'm exhausted!"- he mumbled angrily as he watched his mother walk around the Fast-Food area, surrounding the Mayor like a lioness ready to catch her prey. It seemed that the Mayor got thirsty on his way to the Press Conference and stopped at the Mall to have a smoothie at the "_Tropi-Smoothies: Made with 10 real fruit_" stand.

And if you think that's the weirdest thing that would happen to Tommy that day, then I suggest you continue reading this story...

- "I know!"- said Cosmo (still disguised as a fly) as he sat over his Godson's pink hat- "I never imagined that following your mother around the Mall would be so difficult!"

- "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but this is the perfect opportunity to get an exclusive interview with the Mayor"- whined Tommy imitating his mother's tone of voice- "I'm tired of this! We've been following the Mayor for hours! My Mother doesn't care about me anymore... just her stupid job and her stupid Mayor!"

- "Maybe she doesn't remember how important it is to get a nice present for your first crush"- said Cosmo dreamily- "I can still remember the first present I gave to Wanda when we still were at Carl Poofy-Pants High..."

- "Let me guess: Cheese?"

- "No! Chocolate of course!"- exclaimed the green haired fairy- "Wanda loves chocolate so much that, as soon as I found out, I took her to Chocolate City, Utah. You should had seen the sugar rush we both got after that date!"

- "Man... even you cared more about your crush than my Mom"- said the boy sadly- "_I wish she could re-live her own childhood so she could remember how it is to have a first crush..."_

* * *

Unaware of the fact that their other Godchild was making exactly the same wish at the same time, Cosmo and Wanda both raised their wands, ready to grant a wish that they already knew would bring them trouble...

**-Poof! Second Childhood!-**

What they didn't know yet, was how _much_ trouble it would create...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on The Fairly Odd Parents 2022...**_

_"I wish my Daddy could re-live his own childhood so he could remember how to have fun..."_

_"I wish Mom could re-live her own childhood so she could remember how it is to have a first crush..."_

_Unaware of the fact that their other Godchild was making exactly the same wish at the same time, Cosmo and Wanda both raised their wands, ready to grant a wish that they already knew would bring them trouble..._

_**-Poof! A Second Childhood!-**_

_What they didn't know **yet**, was how **much** trouble it would create..._

* * *

**A SECOND CHILDHOOD (Part 2)**

_**-THUD!-**_

As soon as Wanda granted Tammy's wish, a loud noise was heard from the hall.

- "What's that?"- gasped the girl as she stood up.

- "It sounded like a hard object falling from a considerable height..."- whispered Wanda poofing into one of Tammy's pink bracelets. The girl walked slowly towards the door and opened it just the space she needed to peek through it. The hall was empty, except for her father's cell phone, which was laying on the carpet.

- _Hello?_ _Turner? Are you listening to me?"_- came the voice of Mr. Robinson through the phone's speaker.

Tammy slowly left her room, took the phone and placed it her left ear as she whispered- "My Dad is busy, Mr. Robinson. Please call him later"

- _"Huh?_ _Who is it? Turner... -click-"_- were the last few words from Tim's boss as her daughter hung up the phone, turning it off immediately.

- "You know, Sweetie"- said Wanda frowning- "That was very rude!"

Tammy blushed but didn't say anything else, for her mind was busy trying to figure out why her father's cell phone- aka _the slavery device _as the twins usually called it- was abandoned on the hall... and in the middle of a call!

- "Dad _never _goes out without his cell phone"- she whispered- "And I'm sure he wouldn't leave his boss on the line"- the girl looked at her bracelet with worried eyes- "Where is he, Wanda?"

- "I'm not sure, Tammy"- replied the fairy- "But I guess he can't be too far away"

- "Maybe he went to the bathroom"- said the brown-haired girl as she walked to the Turner's bathroom, knocking at its door- "Dad? Are you in there?"

But no one replied.

Tammy opened the door and entered the bathroom, only to find it as empty as she had imagined it.

- "D... Dad?"- she asked again, her voice shaking with fear- "Are you p... playing hide-n-seek?"

- _"Wow!_ _This game rules!"_- a very young-sounding voice was suddenly heard, followed by the peculiar noises and sound effects from Tammy's newest videogame.

- "That's your Kaboom Nebula game, isn't it?"- asked Wanda as Tammy ran from the bathroom and across the hall until she reached her room, where she would find a shocking surprise.

- "What in the...!"- she gasped as she found a boy around her age sitting in front of her V-Cube-360 and already teaching a lesson to Amoebuz with the help of Crash Nebula. The dexterity he showed as he operated the videogame's controller could make someone think that he was born with one of them attached to his hands.- "What are you doing here?"

Startled, the boy dropped his controller and glared at Tammy- "Excuse me?"- he exclaimed angrily- "I'm the one who should be asking that question!"

- "What are you talking about?"- asked Tammy, her cheeks flushed from anger.

- "Tammy...?"- Whispered her bracelet low enough to not be heard by the boy- "I suggest you take a good look at this child before continuing this discussion..."

Knowing that her Fairy Godmother usually had a point behind her suggestions, Tammy obeyed and examined the strange kid: Odd choice in clothing (including a stupid pink hat like Tommy's), large blue eyes (just like Tommy's) and a huge set of buckteeth (yep, like Tommy's too!). Actually, except for the fact that this kid had brown hair and a round nose, he could be Tommy's identical twin.

_'You were lucky to inherit your mother's traits'- _had said Aunt Vicky the previous Christmas- _'Too bad that your brother ended looking so much like the Twerp, I mean, your father'_

Tammy didn't need anymore clues, for she felt her blood freezing as her mind reached an incredible conclusion: The boy that was standing in front of her was indeed her father.

Her _ten-year-old _father.

- "Daddy?"- She whispered in amazement.

- "Excuse me?"- replied the boy frowning.

- "I... I mean Tim..."- stuttered the girl.

The boy grinned.

- "That's me, but everybody calls me Timmy"- he corrected her as he stood up.- "And you are..."

- "My name is Tammy"- replied the girl, extending her hand, which the boy took.- "I'm... your cousin from Canada! And I came here to spend a couple of weeks in Dimmsdale"

- "Really? My parents didn't tell me anything"-he shrugged- "Speaking of which, where are they?"

- "They... took my parents and my brother for a tour around the city, but I decided to hang around here instead"- she glanced at the floor and added- "I'm sorry for being so rude. I didn't expect to find you here"

- "And why not? This is my room, after all"- said "Timmy" as he looked around "his room"- "And it seems it'll also be yours during your stay in Dimmsdale, too"- he added pointing at the second bed next to "his closet".

- "You don't mind, do you?"

- "Of course not!"- Replied Timmy with a grin- "It'll be nice to have a room-mate for a while"- he pointed to the V-cube and asked- "Say... is that your V-cube?"

- "Yes!"- replied the girl proudly.

- "It looks so cool... and high-tech!"- He commented as he took one of the controllers- "I've never seen one like that around here"

- "That's because it's Canadian!"- Said the girl quickly taking the other controller- "So... How about we teach Amoebuz who're the bosses of the Omega Galaxy?"

Timmy smiled broadly- "You bet!"

-o-

- "Cosmo?"

- "Yeah?"- buzzed the green fly that was still perched on Tommy's hat.

- "Have you seen Mom?"- He'd been sitting on the bench for almost half an hour and hadn't seen his Mom since she left him there. He'd even just seen the Mayor leave the Fast Food area with a large Smoothie but, surprisingly enough, she wasn't anywhere near the politician.

The fly flew around its Godson and shook its head- "Not since you made that wish"

- "Wish!"- Gasped the boy- "What wish?"

- "The one about making your Mom relive her childhood so she could understand your feelings"

Tommy's eyes became as wide as plates.

- "I wasn't being serious!"-he exclaimed.

- "Well... you know Da Rules"- explained his Godfather- "We must grant anything our Godchildren say immediately after the phrase 'I wish'"

Tommy slapped his forehead: Trust Cosmo to only remember the one rule in that stupid rulebook that could get them in trouble.

- "Great!"- he glared at the Fairy- "How am I supposed to find a good present for A.J. if we now have to find the kid-version of my Mom before we get in more trouble?"

- "Actually, that won't be necessary"- commented Cosmo as he flew far away from his Godson.

- "What do you mean? And where are you goi...?"- but Tommy couldn't finish that phrase, for something tackled him in that very moment with so much force that he fell on his back.

- "_Timmy!"_- That "something" screeched as she covered Tommy's face with kisses.

It took the poor boy a couple of seconds before he was finally able to take a good look at his "loving attacker": It was girl around his age sporting two messy pigtails, glasses and a set of clothes that looked remarkably like Tammy's except for the fact these were black. Actually, if it weren't for the girl's black hair, pointy nose and lack of perfect teeth- she wore braces- she could be mistaken for his fraternal twin.

_'You look so much like my Timmy did at your age'- _had commented Grandma Turner the previous Christmas, before Grandma Flanagan had added- _'And your sister is the spotting image of my Tootie when she was a girl'_

- "Mom?"- He gasped in surprise, interrupting the girl's "smooch attack".

- "Huh?"- she sat up and glanced at the boy, her cheeks blushing deep red as she found out his mistake- "You are not Timmy!"

- "Actually, my name is Tommy"- he answered as he stood up and shook the dust off from his pants.

- "I'm sorry for tackling you like that but... I mistook you for someone very special to me"

- "You mean my Dad... errr... "Timmy", right?"

He could literally see a bunch of small, red hearts floating around her- "Yes, Timmy Turner!"- She exclaimed.- "The cutest, kindest and sweetest boy in the whole world!"

Tommy grinned mischievously- _'So much for not having a big crush on Dad, huh?'_- he thought as he watched in amusement the way his girl-Mom was nearly fainting at the thought of his father.

An idea already forming on his mind, he said - "So... you must be Tootie, then"

- "How... how do you know?"

- "Cousin Timmy talks about you all the time"- said Tommy casually. 'Tootie' let out a small scream.

- "Cousin? Timmy Turner's cousin!"- She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.- "I thought he didn't have any cousins... not that I have spied on his family album or anything... "

- "I'm from England"- the boy lied- "And I just moved to Dimmsdale with my sister because I wanted to meet my family over here. Nice city, by the way, it reminds me of the hunt."

- "Anyway, I'm so glad to meet you!"- She said releasing him and extending her hand.

- "The pleasure is all mine"- replied the boy taking it- "And with perfect timing, because I was looking for a girl who'd help me with a little problem I have right now. Of course, if you want to..."

- "I'd love to! Any relative of Timmy is also a friend for me!"

Tommy smiled. His unknowing wish was proving itself to be quite useful- "Well, there's this girl that I _really_ like. She's pretty, popular, smart and her birthday's coming up real soon, so I want to buy her a perfect gift for that day. The problem is that I'm not sure about what girls like so..."

Tootie frowned.

- "Are you asking me to help you buy a present for Trixie Tang?"- She asked, evidently disgusted.

Tommy scratched his head- _'Tracy's mom? She must be kidding! Besides, why is she acting so bitter against one of her best friends?'_

- "No, it's not for Trixie Tang!"- He replied

Tootie glared at him - "Don't tell me it's for that airhead, Veronica Star, then!"

_'Close, but it's not for Alicia Jane's mom either'- _he smiled at his "mom" and said- "Actually, it's for a girl I met back in England. Will you help me, please?"

- "Well..."

- "What about this: If you help me find a present for my crush, I'll help you find one for Timmy. Not only I am a boy, but his cousin too, so I know perfectly well what a boy like him likes"

Tommy expected his mom to smile or cheer as she had been doing for the last few minutes, but instead of that she glanced at her shoes, looking somewhat sad.

- "Thank you"- she whispered- "But I've already tried that. He never accepts any of my presents"

- "Why not?"- asked Tommy surprised.

- "Because he doesn't like me!"- She exclaimed- "And he doesn't let me love him and I don't know _why_!"

Tommy was confused: His Dad was evidently in love with his Mom and was never shy to show it to the world. Actually, the level of fluffiness between his parents was only surpassed -and barely- by his Fairy Godparents.

- "You just haven't found something that he'd really like"- he suggested- "Besides, maybe he acts that way because he's not ready to date yet..."

- "Well... It's true that someday he'll turn eleven, after all"- said Tootie, her cheerfulness and energy coming back like magic. She took Tommy's hand and added- "Let's go find those presents!"

Tommy grinned- _'This wish is perfect! What could possibly go wrong now?_'

* * *

- "All right!"- Exclaimed Timmy as he pressed the controller's buttons as fast as he could- "He's almost finished!"

Tammy smiled: She'd been having a great time with her "Dad", playing through her newest videogame. With the help of his -unbelievable- videogame abilities, she had been able to reach the final level in record time.

Together, Crash and Kaboom Nebula had become an invincible father and son team, just like the one that was controlling them.

On the screen, Kaboom Nebula used his anti-matter powers to place himself under the _Device Extraordinaire Specified To Raid Or Yank Enemy Rodents _(aka D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R) - '_What a dumb name for a final boss!'_, had said Timmy earlier- to reach it's weak points, while Crash Nebula used his twin cannons and force field to dodge the enemy's heavy attacks and keep it distracted as Kaboom annihilated its central core.

Meanwhile, a pink-eyed goldfish smiled warmly at them from her fishbowl, her memories transporting her to those days, twenty years before, when she would watch her former Godson play "The Not-Study Game" with Cosmo.

Speaking of which...

- "Hello Pudding!"- Exclaimed Cosmo suddenly as he poofed himself next to his wife.- "Did you miss me? Because I did!"

Startled, Wanda glared at him- "Don't scare me like that!"- But just one look at her husband's pout was enough to soften her eyes- "But I missed you too, Honey. I always do"

Satisfied by her answer, Cosmo cuddled against his wife and smiled. They remained like that for a moment, until Wanda exclaimed- "Wait a minute! Weren't you supposed to be with Tommy?"

- "You could say that..."

- "Then why are you here!"

- "Well..."- Cosmo grinned- "Let's say that Tommy is just fine and busy buying a present for AJ with the help of his Mom..."

- "So? I already knew that!"

- "...His _ten-year-old_ Mom"

Wanda gasped- "You don't mean..."

- "He wished his Mom to relive her own childhood, so she could remember how it is to have a first crush"- said the green-eyed goldfish- "Actually, he made that wish unknowingly, so he was really mad when I explained him what Da Rules say about granting everything preceded by the phrase _'I wish'_, but now he's glad he did!"

- "I can't believe it!"- She exclaimed.

- "Yeah, I know. I never thought I'd remember one of Da Rules, Pudding"- said Cosmo with a proud smile.

- "It's not that!"- She corrected him- "But I'm proud of you nonetheless, Darling"

- "Then...?"

- "Take a look at that!"- Wanda pointed at the couple of children who were already celebrating their triumph against the D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R. as the videogame's credits were rolling on the screen.

Cosmo gasped- "Th... that's Timm...!"

- "Quiet, Honey"- hushed Wanda as she placed her fin over Cosmo's mouth

- "Umph...?"

- "I know!"- She exclaimed- "Tammy wished her father to relive his own childhood, just like Tommy did with his mother!"

- "That's... strange"- commented Cosmo once Wanda removed her fin- "It's as if they have some sort of... 'Wireless connection' or something like that"

- "It's not that strange, Pudding"- she replied sweetly- "Twins are usually believed to have a mental bond, just like any couple of people... or magical creatures that really care for each other"

Cosmo smiled both at his wife's remark and the fact that his former Godson was "back".

- "That was a great game!"- Exclaimed Timmy as he stood up- "I haven't had so much fun in a long time!"

- "I agree"- said Tammy- "Too bad that in the future you won't be able to have as much fun as you do now..."

- "What do you mean?"

- "Well, when you grow up and everything..."

- "Nah!"- He said shaking his head- "That's something I'll have to worry about then, but for now... I just want to enjoy my childhood as long as I can!"

- "Right!"- exclaimed Tammy happily.

- "Uh... I think I need to go to the bathroom."- Said Timmy as he walked towards the door- "Hey! How about we play a match of _Digi-Dunk 3000 _when I come back? Let's find out who's the Turner Family's videogame champion!"

- "You're on!"- replied the brown-haired girl as he left the room.

- "It's 2 ó clock!"- Chirped Cosmo- "He always went to the bathroom at exactly that time!"

- "Not now, Honey"- whispered Wanda as she saw their Goddaughter approaching their fishbowl with a smug face.

Once she stopped next to their container, she peered inside it and said- "Well?"

Both goldfish blinked in confusion.

- "Well... what?"- asked Cosmo.

- "Aren't you supposed to tell me something, Wanda?"- asked Tammy raising an eyebrow.

- "I'm not really sure what you're talking about, Sweetie"

- "Come on! It is at this point when you usually tell me that I made a stupid wish and that I'm still in time to make things go back to normal before something horrible happens!"

Wanda crossed her fins- "Well, this time I think you made a good wish"

Tammy was confused- "Huh? Why?"

- "Well, your wish not only is letting you spend some quality time with your father, but it also proved my point about him not being a boring kid as you said earlier"

Of course, there was also a _third_ explanation for Wanda's fondness towards Tammy's wish, but the girl wouldn't know it for obvious reasons.

Tammy smiled,

- "I know! This wish is just _perfect_. There's nothing that can go wrong with it!"

- "Hey, Tammy!"- Exclaimed Timmy as he returned from the bathroom, picking up his controller- "Are you ready for that match?"

The girl glanced at her goldfish and nodded- "Let's get this done!"

**-o-**

If Tommy already felt exhausted before he met "Tootie", two hours later he found himself barely able to hold the small paper bag which had AJ's birthday present inside it. Following his Mom's advice, he had bought her a toy magic wand- _'Those are my favorites in the whole world... besides Timmy! I have a huge collection of them!'- _which also worked as a calculator, a mirror and a pen. Tommy would never had thought about getting such a weird present, but as he thought about it, he concluded that girls were actually weird by nature, so he had made the perfect choice in the end.

The only problem with having a child-Mom as his shopping partner was that she didn't have the money she had promised to loan him earlier to buy the present, so he was forced to look into the depths of his Genetically Altered Bulls wallet for the amount he needed to buy not only AJ's but Timmy's present too- remembering his Dad's fondness for the Crimson Chin, he had told Tootie to buy one of his comic books at the _Comix_ store.

But that wasn't the only problem he had encountered because, just as they were leaving the Mall, he had also remembered that his mother wasn't able to drive them home at her current condition and he didn't have any money left to take the airbus either, so they were forced to walk the 3 miles that separated them from the Turner household.

Although he was almost on the floor by the time they reached their street, Tootie was skipping happily alongside the black-haired boy, a huge grin plastered on her face. It seemed that the mere thought of being able to give her not-secret-at-all crush something he'd really like was enough to fill her whole ten-year-old body with energy.

And that included her mouth, of course, for she had been talking about Timmy all the way back home.

- "...And then, he went to my house to get his dolls back"- she said- "I was really mad at him, because I thought he'd throw me another water balloon but, do you want to know what he did instead?"

- "Yeah?"- replied Tommy tiredly.

- "He gave me his Crimsom Chin action figure!"- she screeched, a bunch of little hearts floating around her head once again- "I was so happy! He even told me it'd be our little love secret!"

- "That must have been neat..."

- "Oh..."- Tootie glanced at her companion and blushed a little- "I'm very sorry. I must be boring you with all my chattering about Timmy..."

- "Why do you think that?"

She gave him a weak smile - "It's just that... this is the first time I feel comfortable talking to someone about this. My parents are very busy, but it wouldn't matter if they had the time, because they always say that my crush is just the result from a bunch of childish fantasies that will fade away with the years. And I wouldn't even dare to ask my sister! She dislikes Timmy a lot, so I just know I'd only be giving her yet another reason to make fun of me"

Tommy blushed and looked down at his shoes in shame: All this time he had thought that his mother didn't care about his feelings, but it was actually the opposite situation. She might be very busy with her job as a journalist, but she always found at least a moment to listen and give him advice. She had even agreed to take him to the Mall, although she perfectly knew that it was very important for her to be present at the Mayor's Press Conference.

If there was someone who had been intolerant, it was Tommy himself. Glancing at his mother, he decided he'd act just like the friend she needed as a child from now on... at least until he wished her back to normal so he could apologize to her.

- "Don't worry, Tootie"- he smiled- "You can tell me everything!"

The black-haired girl answered with a tight hug. - "Oh, Tommy! You are the best! No wonder you are Timmy's cousin!"

* * *

- "So the match ends with a score of 30-15!"- Cheered Timmy as he threw his controller upwards- "I won again!"

- "Yeah... yeah..."- replied a visibly bored Tammy- "You've won... for the tenth consecutive time this afternoon"

- "Want to try it again?"

- "No!"- Exclaimed the girl- "I mean... not now. Besides..."- she glanced at her bedside clock- "It's almost 4. Are you hungry?"

- "Now that you mention it, I sure am!"- Replied the boy- "Let's see if Mom left something for lunch!"

Timmy walked towards the door and looked back at her- "Are you coming down?"

- "Go ahead"- she said waving her hand- "I'll reach you in a moment"

The boy shrugged- "All right"

Once her father was gone, Tammy rushed to her fishbowl and exclaimed- "It's now or never! I wish my Dad was back to normal!"

- "I thought you were enjoying this wish, Tammy"- replied Wanda with a smug face.

- "I was! But not anymore!"- She complained- "Didn't you see the way he's just kicked my butt at _DigiDunk_ _3000_! Ten consecutive times!"

- "Now, now, Tammy"- said her Godmother as she poofed herself back to normal- "You've got to learn to be a good looser. You can't win all the time!"

- "I think I've had enough lessons in loosing for a whole year!"- Exclaimed Tammy.- "Now, _please_. Grant my wish!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised her wands to grant their Goddaughter's wish... but they deflated instead, accompanied by the characteristic _pfft!_ Sound that was usually heard when a wish failed.

- "Huh? What's going on?"- asked Tammy.

As in a cue, Wanda's well-known Da Rules book appeared in front of her, already open on a specific page. The pink-haired fairy read it and frowned. - "This doesn't make sense..."

- "What is it, Pudding?"- asked Cosmo placing a hand over his wife's shoulder.

- "It's OK, Cosmo, it must be a fluke"- said Wanda closing the book and poofing it away- "I guess we should wait for Tommy before we can grant you that wish"

- "Tommy? Bu..."

- _"¡Auggh!"_- A loud yell was suddenly heard from downstairs- _"What are YOU doing here?"_

- "Daddy!"- screamed Tammy turning around and leaving the room as fast as she could.

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other in confusion.

- "What was that?"- asked Cosmo.

- "I don't know, Honey"- replied Wanda with worried eyes- "But I hope it wasn't anything bad..."

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard from the hall, accompanied by the sound of the bedroom's door as it was slammed open.

- "There you are, Cosmo!"- exclaimed Tommy as he entered the room, panting loudly.

- "Tommy?"

- "When did you get here?"

- "Just a few moments ago, after spending the last two hours walking home from the Mall!"

- "I thought your Mom drove you there, didn't she?"

- "_Tootie_ can't drive, remember!"- He nearly screamed as he glared at his Godfather.

- "You need to calm down, Sport"- said Wanda as she placed her hand over her Godson's shoulder. - "Now tell me, what's going on downstairs?"

- "I thought you'd explain that to me!"- He replied- "Who is that kid that was looking for cookies in the kitchen and why did he ran away screaming like a maniac when he noticed us?"

- "Actually, Tommy, that boy is your father"

- "What!"

- "Tammy wished your Dad to relive his childhood"- explained Wanda- "Just like you did with your Mom..."

- "And I'm sure he wasn't pleased at all after seeing her inside his kitchen!"- added Cosmo grinning.

- "Cosmo..."- whispered his wife.

Tommy paled- "All right"- he said, apparently ignoring his Godfather's comment- "Then all I need to do now is to wish they were back to normal, right?"

- "That seems to be the best course of action, Sport"- said Wanda.

- "OK! I wish that my parents were back to normal!"

His Fairy Godparents raised their wands... only to have them deflated one more time. The Da Rules book appeared in front of Wanda.

- "There must definitely be a fluke on our wands"- she muttered- "Otherwise, this doesn't make sense!"

- "Oh no..."- Gulped Tommy- "Then what..."

_-CRASH!- _

_- "Get away from me, Tootie!"_

_- "Why are you always so mean to me, Timmy?"_

_- "Tommy!_ _Get down here immediately!_"

- "Go ahead and help your sister, Sport"- said Wanda- "We'll try to figure out what's going on in the meantime"

- "Alright"- nodded Tommy as he turned around and left the room as fast as he had entered it earlier.

Wanda returned her attention to Da Rules, with Cosmo at her side watching patiently. He knew that some situations could only be solved by his wife's brains, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to help her... at least with his company and support.

The pink-haired fairy sighed- "This doesn't make sense..."

- "You already said that, Pudding"- he said moving closer to her- "Why do you think that?"

- "Every time we try to grant a forbidden wish, Da Rules appear in front of us to remind us what rule we are trying to break"

- "Got it!"- said Cosmo- "So... what rule are we breaking this time?"

_- "No wish can't interfere with another Godchild's wishes"- _she read- "That's why it doesn't make sense! Both Tommy and Tammy want their parents to return to their original age"

Cosmo rubbed his chin in deep thought- "Maybe we are interfering with the wishes of another Godchild _besides_ Tommy and Tammy"

- "That's ridiculous!"- Exclaimed Wanda- "Because..."

But she didn't have to finish that sentence, because their answer entered the room in that very instant, closing the door behind him.

_- "Cosmo, Wanda!"- Exclaimed Timmy Turner as he rushed towards them- "Tootie's here and she won't leave me alone! I wish I was invisible!" _

**TBC. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **As you can see,the problems arejust starting for Cosmo, Wanda and the twins;).

I'll try to have the next chapter finshed as soon as possible, because this isn't the only Tommy and Tammy story I have already planned. I also have an "angst" story that takes place in the dark future depicted in Channel Chasers in the works, but that one will take a little while.

Meanwhile, I did a really lame "Title Screen" for this story.If you want to see it, look for "StardustMoon" at Deviant Art Dot Com (that's my account).

Thank you so much for reading this story! And for your lovely comments too! I'll reply toyou very soon!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on The Fairly Oddparents 2002:**_

_- "So... what rule are we breaking this time?"_

_- "No wish can't interfere with another Godchild's wishes"- Wanda_ _read- "That's why it doesn't make sense! Both Tommy and Tammy want their parents to return to their original age"_

_Cosmo rubbed his chin in deep thought- "Maybe we are interfering with the wishes of another Godchild besides Tommy and Tammy"_

_- "That's ridiculous!"- Exclaimed Wanda- "Because..."_

_But she didn't have to finish that sentence, for their answer entered the room in that very instant, closing the door behind him. _

_- "Cosmo!_ _Wanda!"- Exclaimed Timmy Turner as he rushed towards them- "Tootie's here and she won't leave me alone! I wish I was invisible!" _

**

* * *

**

**A SECOND CHILDHOOD (PART 3)**

When he was asked to be their unborn baby's Godfather, Tim Turner jokingly said that if there was someone he never imagined would ever exist one day, it'd be precisely that baby. Of course, that earned him a good-natured punch on the arm from the blond father-to-be, followed by a good minute or two worth of laughing between the two best friends.

But you wouldn't blame them, for it was true that no one ever expected her parents to fall in love the way they did: She was rich; he was poor. She was popular and adored by hundreds; he was considered a loser, ignored by everybody. She was always concerned about her appearance; he couldn't care less. She was a promising model; he was just the paparazzi that followed her everywhere.

The differences between them couldn't be vaster... _or were they?_

When Dimmsdale High's Prom Queen, Trixie Tang, announced at the end of her Senior Year that she would be going to New York to pursue her "dream" of becoming a world-famous model, _nobody _was surprised. After all, she was brought up in a world where everybody admired her beauty constantly, so it was the _perfect_ career choice for her.

When Dimmsdale High's least successful student, Chester McBadbat, got on his tumbledown mailbox a letter announcing that he had won a full scholarship in the University of his choice, _everybody_ was shocked. Not even _A.J._ had gotten such a generous offer, despite his perfect grades. The blond teen thought for a long time that something _magical_ had favored him for some unexplainable reason, until Tim told him that sometimes weird things happened and that he should make the best use of this opportunity. Remembering that his brunet friend had always been around when something strange happened in the neighborhood, Chester listened to Tim's advice and chose the best school available to pursue his dream career of being a photo-journalist.

Once he finished his studies, Chester was hired as a photographer for a third-class newspaper in New York, his job consisting on standing outside the hottest spots in the city, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take a picture of an Oscar-winning movie star or the socialite of the moment. The young man knew that his current job was far from being the one of his dreams but he also knew that, in order to achieve that, starting from the bottom to gradually gain the experience he needed was a must.

One fateful night, he was hiding behind a trash can in an alley next to the most popular dance club when he suddenly heard someone sobbing, accompanied by a lone pair of high heels resonating against the ground. He prepared his trusty camera and stood up, ready to take a picture of the crying wanderer, but just a glimpse of her familiar violet eyes was enough to make him desist.

It was Trixie Tang, his former classmate and currently one of the most promising models in the fashion world. He had seen her plenty of times posing on the cover of several magazines, advertising a French perfume on the millions of posters that covered the metro stations and many, many times walking along the red carpet during a premiere. And all those times she had always looked _perfect_.

But not that night.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffed and red, and two thick mascara stains ran down her cheeks. But that didn't impress Chester as much as the _miserable_ expression on her face.

- "Go ahead, shoot."- She whispered as she passed her hand over her eyes, plastering glittery eye-shadow over the bridge of her nose.- "I don't care what they think of me anymore..."

- "Don't worry..."- he put his camera away- "I won't."

- "Liar! That's what people like you are paid for!"- She snapped- "To hide in the shadows and wait for the perfect chance to let the world see who we really are!"

- "You are right,"- he said calmly- "that's why I can't do it."

- "Why not?"

- "Because you are not the _real_ Trixie Tang,"- he said pointing at her dirty face- "nor is the flawless model from the magazine covers."

The model gasped: No one had ever told her something like that. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been told that her beauty, wealth and popularity were the only things that could make her stand out from the crowd. Not her intelligence. Not even her kind heart. Without her beauty, she was nothing, and that's why she had always had the _need_ to be admired by others, so she could feel secure and worthy. It didn't matter what she wanted or thought... what was important was the opinion of _the others_.

- "H... how do you know that?"-she whispered.

- "Easy,"- replied the blond photographer- "you wouldn't be crying like that if you were happy with yourself. And I know that the only way to achieve that is by living according to your own beliefs and wishes."

- "And how am I supposed to do that?"- She asked sadly- "I... I don't even know what I really want for my life..."

- "Well, you sure won't find that out standing in a dark alley and crying your eyes out."- He smiled as his empty stomach growled- "Boy, I'm hungry! I've been craving for a Grand Slam and I saw a Denny's a few blocks away. Do you want to come?"

Trixie smiled- "It's been a while since I last had pancakes."

Several Grand Slams and ten years later we find their eldest daughter, Tracy McBadBat, walking along the quiet suburban street where she lived. Having inherited her mother's beautiful black hair- usually combed in two low pigtails- and almond eye-shape, anyone would think this girl was really concerned about her appearance, but it was actually the opposite situation, for she had also inherited her father's cheerful and laidback personality, along with his green eye-color and freckles.

That day she was going to the park, hoping that spending sometime playing her favorite game, kickball, would make her forget the two painfully long and boring hours she had spent at her grandparent's house. It didn't help the fact that she had to wear an uncomfortable pink dress during the visit. What was the point of dresses, anyway? Nothing could beat her old and parched overalls' comfort and versatility.

A sudden _crash_ caught her attention, making her turn towards the noise's source: Unsurprisingly enough, it was coming from the well-known white house that stood in the middle of the block.

The Turner's house.

Despite being her friend for as long as she could remember, Tracy was sure that there was more behind Tommy and Tammy than what they usually let others see. Since their tender years, those two had always been prone to get constantly in trouble, this situation being intensified during the last few months. Following a sudden rush of curiosity, she got closer to the house, stopping next to the kitchen's open window: A loud discussion could be heard from the inside.

Standing on her toes, Tracy peeked through the window and gasped as she found not only her twin friends, but a girl that looked remarkably like Tammy, but with black pig-tales instead of her friend's mop of brown hair.

- "Why won't Timmy pay attention to me?"- She asked as she glanced at a small package that was laying on the kitchen's floor- "He didn't even notice my present!"

- "Well..."- said Tommy- "Maybe you're being a little..."

- "Scary?"- Answered Tammy, picking up what looked like the remains of a broken glass (which explained the sudden noise). - "Crazy?"

- "_Tammy_!"- Tommy glared at his sister.

But the pig-tailed girl didn't seem to notice Tammy's rude remarks- "You mean _tough_?"

- "Well, if I have to spell it out for you..."

- "I can spell it all by myself!"- She suddenly cheered- "T-I-M-M-Y!"

- "Oh my..."- said Tammy slapping her hand against her forehead- "No wonder Da... I mean, _Timmy,_ reacted the way he did!"

- "Don't worry, Tootie."- Said Tommy- "I'm _sure_ that he will notice sooner or later how cool you really are. And I'll help you!"

- "You will?"- Exclaimed the girl running towards the boy and hugging him tightly- "Oh thank you, Tommy! _Thank you_!"

Tammy sighed and Tracy shook her head: It seemed like the Turners were too busy to play kickball today. Turning around, she picked her ball up and walked away, wondering if Alicia Jane would be able to come out and play with her.

* * *

Wanda found herself unable to move. Although she had heard the little boy's plea, the voice of reason that resided inside her mind was literally screaming why she _couldn't_ grant his wish: This was _just_ crazy! This wasn't making _any_ sense! His time was up _twelve_ years ago!

Cosmo, on the other hand, was someone who trusted more his instincts and feelings than his rational side (which was often silent, though). He didn't care how illogical the situation was, for his heart was telling him that the boy in front of him was his Godson _again,_ so he should follow his duty and grant his wish.

And that's exactly what he did.

The pink-haired fairy gasped as she watched her husband's wand react as soon as he raised it, poofing up a giant eraser that quickly rubbed itself against Timmy, making him "disappear".

- "Great! Thanks, guys!"- Timmy's voice, his only perceivable trait now, exclaimed happily- "Now Tootie won't be able to find me! And you know what? I think I'll scare her away while I'm invisible too!"

- "Timmy?"- whispered Wanda timidly.

- "I know, Wanda!"- The boy sighed - "I know it's rude to haunt someone away from my house but, if I don't do something, she'll _never_ leave me alone! And it's all _that_ _boy's _fault!"

- "His name is Tommy."- added Cosmo.

- "Whatever..."- replied Timmy, his voice sounding farer- "Don't worry, guys! I promise to be careful!"

The bedroom's door was opened, just to be closed "by itself" a few seconds later, leaving the two fairies alone.

Wanda glanced at her husband - "Did you see that?"

Cosmo grinned- "Of course not! He's invisible!"

- "Cosmo..."- she sighed, slightly annoyed. The green-haired fairy took her hand.

- "I'm just kidding, Pudding."- He said, squeezing it softly.

- "We signed his '_Memory Release' _form twelve years ago, so there is _no way_ for Timmy to not only remember he once had Fairy Godparents, but to also have his wishes granted!"

- "_There is an explanation for this particular disturbance._"- Slowly said a female voice, followed by a _'Ping'_. Cosmo and Wanda turned around and found themselves facing _Johnson_, the female pixie who was in charge of all their Godparenting-related paperwork.

- "What are you doing here?"- said Cosmo, glaring at the pixie. To say that he wasn't fond of Johnson would be the overstatement of the Century, because every reunion with her usually involved the painful process of dissolving the bond between their current Godchild, Wanda and himself.

- "Cosmo!"- Said Wanda, placing a hand over her husband's shoulder- "Not now..."

- "Greetings, Cosmo and Wanda,"- said Johnson boringly- "I've been sent by the Fairy Council to inform you about a... _loophole_ that has appeared in one of your documents."

- "Which one?"- asked Wanda, although she already imagined the pixie's answer.

Johnson took out her trusty _'cell-phone'_ and pressed a couple of it's buttons, '_pinging' _up a green paper that both Cosmo and Wanda knew well.

The mere glance of that dreaded document was enough to make Cosmo pale- "AHHHH!"- He exclaimed, covering his face- "Put that thing away!"

Despite feeling uncomfortable herself, Wanda tried to calm Cosmo down, giving his shoulder a light squeeze- "It's OK, Honey."

- "This is the _Memory Release_ form you signed twelve years, six months and five days ago, terminating your Godparenting relationship with the human Timothy Turner."- Johnson gave the document to Wanda, whose face looked as if she were touching fire as she took it.

The pink-haired fairy frowned- "What is this?"- She asked, pointing at a translucent stamp with the word 'VOID' that was printed on the document. She had never seen anything like that in the thousands of years she'd been working as a Fairy Godmother.

- "This form is temporarily invalid,"- explained Johnson- "because one of its conditions has been broken."

- "Which condition?"- asked Cosmo smiling weakly, for the mere prospect of one of those documents he hated so much being invalid, made him feel a little better.

- "Timothy Turner. Human. Male. Born in 1992. Godparents were Cosmo and Wanda. Date of first encounter is November 2001. Date of termination is July 2010. Reason of termination is Adulthood..."- read Wanda. She glanced at Johnson and asked- "You mean...?"

- "Your Godparenting relationship with Timothy was terminated _because_ he reached _adulthood_."- The pixie _pinged up_ another document and continued- "But the wish that you granted three hours and forty six minutes ago to Tamara Turner turned him back into a child again so..."

- "As long as he's a boy, his memories and relationship with us remain intact."- Said Wanda.- "And the document is invalid, like if we never signed it at all."

- "Correct."- said Johnson.

- "And that's why I could grant him a wish!"- said Cosmo happily.

- _"And it's also the reason I'll crush you if you don't fix this mess, puny fairies!"_- The loud, Germanic-accentuated voice of Jorgen Von Strangle boomed throughout the room.

- "Oh..."- Johnson's voice was emotionless as she pressed the _stop_ button on her cell-phone's voice recorder- "Mister Von Strangle isn't happy with these recent events, so he asked me to inform you that if you don't reverse Tamara's wish in order to make Timothy's Memory Release form valid again, you'll be asked to attend the Fairy Academy for ten thousand years."

- "We already tried that!"- Exclaimed Wanda- "Tammy and Tommy wished her parents back to normal, but we couldn't grant it because Timmy's happy being a kid."

- "Then I guess you'll have to make Timothy wish to be an adult again."- replied Johnson as she raised her cell-phone- "Now if you'll excuse me, there are five hundred and fifty three documents and wishes waiting for me at the Fairy Council to be filed. Good luck, Cosmo and Wanda, and I expect your visit in seven years, one month and two days from now."

- "Can hardly wait..."- said Cosmo rolling his eyes, just as Johnson _pinged_ herself away. He glanced at Wanda- "So... what's next?"

- "You heard her."- Replied Wanda- "We have to trick Timmy into wishing himself as an adult again."

_- "Ahhhhhhh!"_- The loud screaming of a girl was heard downstairs- _"There's a ghost in this house! I must save Timmy!"_

- "And the sooner we do it, the better"- added the pink-haired fairy with a sigh.

A light-bulb turned on inside Cosmo's mind- "Don't worry, Pudding!"- He said, taking her hands- "I've got an idea!"

* * *

After his attempt at scaring Tootie away failed, Timmy thought that the best course of action would be to lock himself inside the bathroom, hoping that the pig-tailed girl would catch the message and go away. Luckily, his 'cousin' Tammy had volunteered to keep Tootie company downstairs instead, while Tommy and himself got to know each other in his room.

What Timmy didn't know, was that Tommy had other plans _besides_ spending some time with his child-father.

- "So..."- said Tommy as he placed one of his _Maho_ _Mushi_ cards down- "Where did you learn to play this card game?"

- "Dude, I'm a huge _Maho_ _Mushi _fan!"- Exclaimed Timmy as he placed his _Banzai Bubble_ card over his _Obscure Sorcerer_ one- "I watch it all the time! How about you?"

_- 'Yeah, right._ _You always say that this cartoon is too stupid and violent.'_- thought Tommy rolling his eyes- "Well... my mom taught me when I was younger. Her older sister was a fan too, so she taught her how to play during a family vacation when they were kids. It seems they got locked inside their hotel room, so they spent a long time playing the game."

- "That's weird! I always thought that _Maho_ _Mushi _was a fairly recent T.V. show,"- Timmy shrugged- "But it's cool that your Mom likes it. Not everyone is fond of _Maho_ _Mushi_, especially girls!"

Tommy decided that this was the perfect chance to act- "Well... there _are_ few girls cool enough to like boy stuff like _Maho_ _Mushi_. But I know about one that lives in this neighborhood..."

- "You mean Trixie Tang?"- asked Timmy, his eyes turning into small hearts.

- "No!"- Tommy stuck his tongue out- _'He LIKED Trixie Tang? Gross!'- _"I'm talking about Tootie!"

Now it was Timmy's turn to gag- "Tootie? Ewwww!"

- "Come on!"- Tommy dropped his deck on the floor- "Why won't you give her a chance?"

- "Because I hate Tootie!"- the brown-haired boy crossed his arms.

Tommy gasped - "What?"

- "Well..."- Timmy sighed- "I lied. I don't _hate _her... but I don't like her either."

- "Maybe you should get to know her a little better, Timmy..."

- "I know ALL I want to know about her, and that's enough!"

- "Oh, really?"- Tommy crossed his arms. - "Like what?"

- "She's _Icky Vicky's _sister for starters."- said Timmy using his fingers to count- "She's a stalker that keeps following me everywhere I go and when I least expect it she even knocks me down and attacks me with her wet kisses, leaving my face covered with girl's drool! Yuck!"- Timmy shuddered- "And she has a _creepy_ love shrine in 'my honor'! With pictures and even dolls that look just like me!"

Tommy glanced at his side of the room, where his "A.J. love shrine" stood and blushed in embarrassment- _'What would A.J. think about my beloved altar?'_

- "Right... maybe she's been too uh... _extroverted_ at showing her feelings for you."- He said pulling at his t-shirt- "But she acts that way because she _really _likes you! She says you're the nicest boy in the world, although for what I've seen this afternoon, you aren't precisely _nice_ to her."

- "Well..."- now it was Timmy's turn to blush- "It's true that she's always believed in me... even when the whole school thinks I'm a loser. And... She's not _that _bad, really. She can be _very nice_, sometimes. It's not her fault that she's related to Vicky either... she even has to suffer her and..."

- "And?"

- "I admit I've been mean to her sometimes... I even felt guilty because of that..."- Timmy sighed- "But..."

- "Yeah?"- Tommy smiled: Maybe he would be able to change his father's perception of Tootie.

- "But she's _so annoying_!"- Timmy crossed his arms and frowned- "And _ugly _too!"

Tommy sighed in defeat: His father was just a stupid ten-year-old boy... at least for the moment.

- "I see that you won't change your mind."- He muttered sadly.

- "Hey, Tommy? Why are you so interested in making me like Tootie?"- Timmy asked. - "You barely know her!"

- "Well, I met her at the mall and she was very kind to me."- Tommy smiled- "She even helped me find a present for this girl I _really_ like..."

- "Who?"

- "Uh..."- Tommy stammered- "Y-you don't know her! She lives back home, in England..."

Timmy frowned- "England? I thought you guys were from Canada! Tammy said so!"

- "Oh..."- Tommy paled, _'Oh, no!'_- "Of course! W-We live in... the Canadian... _n-neighborhood_... in London!"

- "But..."

- "Oh my!"- Exclaimed the black-haired boy as he stood up and glanced at his 'nonexistent' watch- "Look at the time! It's tea-time!"

- "Huh? Wait!"

- "Sorry! I can't break the tradition!"- Tommy literally ran to the bedroom's door- "Got to look for some tea... and maple syrup!"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Timmy alone.

- "What was _that_?"- He whispered, scratching his head. - "That boy is _so_ weird!"

Meanwhile, a couple of goldfish decided that the perfect time to put their plan in action had arrived.

- "It's now or never!"- Said Cosmo happily- "Watch this!"

He raised his wand and it glowed for a few seconds... but nothing seemed to happen.

- "Cosmo?"

- "Just a moment, Pudding!"- said the green-eyed goldfish.

As in a cue, Tammy's alarm clock started beeping, making Timmy turn his head towards it.

- "6:02 already..."- he whispered. Suddenly, he put both hands over his pants- "Uh... I've gotta go to the bathroom!"

- "He always went to the bathroom at 6:02."- Commented Cosmo proudly.- "No Godparent ever forgets their Godchildren's bathroom schedule."

The boy went to the bedroom's door and raised his hand towards its doorknob... but he couldn't reach it.

- "Huh?"- Timmy stood on his toes and stretched his arm, but he still wasn't able to even touch the knob. - "What's going on? I can't reach this stupid thing!"

Wanda raised an eyebrow- "That's your plan?"- She asked- "Raising the doorknob?"

- "Yeah!"- Replied Cosmo- "Knowing Timmy, he'll wish himself older to be able to reach it, just like the time he became _Gah_!"

His wife was surprised- "Actually, Honey, that's a clever idea!"- She exclaimed as she poofed up the green notebook where she registered all the times her husband came up with a good idea.

Cosmo grinned and poofed himself away, appearing in his fairy-form next to his Godson, who was now sweating due to his futile efforts to reach the doorknob.

- "Aaargh!"- He grunted. Cosmo shook his head.

- "Something's wrong, Timmy?"

- "I can't open the door!"- He exclaimed- "I'm too short!"

- "Oh... if only you were taller..."- said Cosmo with fake concern- "Situations like this one make you wish for just one thing, don't they?"

- "You bet!"- Said the boy- "I wish..."

Cosmo grinned, raised his wand and winked at his wife, who was watching the whole scene in suspense.

- "... for a ladder!"

The green-haired fairy's grin faded, replaced by a disappointed expression as he granted Timmy's wish. A small ladder appeared next to the door.

The buck-teethed boy smiled- "Thank you, Cosmo!"- He said as he used the ladder to reach the doorknob and opened the door.

Cosmo sighed as he watched him leave the room. Wanda appeared by his side as soon as they were alone.

- "Oh..."- he whispered sadly- "I guess my plan wasn't as infallible as I thought..."

- "Oh, Darling!"- Wanda kissed him on the cheek- "It _was_ a clever plan but..."- she rubbed her chin in deep thought- "I think we should take a more... _direct_ approach for our next try."

- "What do you mean?"

- "Just trust me!"

- "Always have and always will!"- exclaimed Cosmo taking her hand as they poofed themselves away from the room.

* * *

- "Dude! I didn't even know that they were going to air this special today!"- exclaimed Timmy Turner as he watched on TV an episode from the _Kaboom_ _Nebula Action Hour_. Of course, any kid from the year 2002 would confuse a T.V. show that focused on the adventures of Crash Nebula's son with a special, even if the T.V. show was on their umpteenth re-run, so all the children from the year 2022 had already memorized every single episode.- "I wonder if Chester and A.J. are watching this now..."

- _"We'll be back after a few messages."_- announced the T.V. before a commercial of the Crimson Chin Cereal (now made with 99 percent sugar!) appeared on the screen. - _"For a limited time only, look inside every Crimson Chin Cereal box for one of the five different action figures from the new Crimson Chin Movie!"_- exclaimed a very enthusiastic voice as several cool-looking images from the movie appeared on the screen.

Timmy was literally bouncing on his seat- "Huh? A new Crimson Chin movie! Awesome!"

From their hiding spot behind a expensive looking vase, Wanda whispered to Cosmo- "This is our chance!"

Both fairies raised their wands. Timmy was so distracted, jumping around the sofa in excitement, that he didn't notice the way the T.V. glowed for a few instants.

- _"And don't forget to see the new Crimson Chin Movie: The Revenge of the Tin Titans, which opens today! Of course, remember that it is rated NC-30 (Not Cool for people under thirty), so if you are underage, you'd better wish that you were thirty, because that's the only way you'll see this movie!"_

- "Now _that's_ subtle!"- whispered Cosmo as he giggled. Wanda sighed.

- "What!"- Exclaimed Timmy- "Are they out of their minds? How am I supposed to see this movie?"- He suddenly raised his finger- "Oh! I know...!"

- "Here it comes, get ready!"- said Wanda as she raised her wand. Cosmo followed suit.

- "... I'll just wait until it comes out on DVD!"- He said as he turned off the TV- "Boy, I'm hungry! Better look for something to eat before Tootie finds out that I'm hiding in the living-room!"

It wasn't until a few minutes after Timmy left that Cosmo and Wanda finally re-covered their voices.

- "What... was... _that?_"- asked Wanda in astonishment.

- "I can't believe we failed!"

- "I know! Timmy always made _stupid _wishes without thinking about their consequences."- said Wanda.

- "Yeah..."- agreed Cosmo- "He never acted like this... using his... how do you call it?"

- _"Common Sense?"_

- "Yep! That one!"- Cosmo rubbed his chin- "You know? Except for the invisibility one, all his wishes he's made today are as boring as the ones he usually did just before we left him."

And that's when realization hit Wanda like a ton of bricks- "Cosmo, you're a genius!"- She exclaimed.

- "Huh? Wha...?"

- "We _can't_ trick Timmy into wishing himself as an adult, because he's already one!"

- "I think you need to get your vision checked, Pudding!"- Said Cosmo shaking his head- "He isn't an adult! He's a kid! Even _I _can see that!"

- "Yes, Cosmo, Timmy's a kid."- Explained Wanda- "But _deep inside_ he's also Tommy and Tammy's father. He just doesn't remember it for now."

- "So..."

- "There's only one thing left to do, Darling."- Said Wanda taking his hand. - "Let's go!"

* * *

Tommy and Tammy were sitting on a large, queen-sized bed. Tired of dealing with their "guests", the twins had acted on instinct and gone to their parents' bedroom for comfort and guidance, only to find it empty.

- "I miss Mommy."- Whispered Tommy sadly- "She always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better. I wish I could do the same for '_Tootie'_. She's so sad because '_Timmy'_ won't give her a chance."

- "I know..."- sighed Tammy- "It's weird to see our parents act like this, because we _know_ how much Dad loves Mom. I even miss their yucky fluffiness."

- "You do?"- Tommy raised an eyebrow and grinned.

- "Shut up, Tommy!"- Tammy crossed her arms- "I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

- "Especially because Dad isn't around to break us apart."- Added the boy softly- "I miss that too. How we'd always count on Dad to let us know what's good and what's wrong. He was so good at giving advice..."

- "Even if sometimes he ended punishing us!"- Tammy shuddered- "Like when I fail an exam."

- "He said that he was lazy as a kid, and that he had a hard time getting into college because of that."- Said Tommy- "That's why he's so severe with our grades, so we won't make the same mistake."

- "But if we don't find a way to make them go back to normal, there won't be someone to give us advice; or make us feel better;"- said Tammy- "Or keep us safe; or look after us when we get sick."

- "Not to mention how are we supposed to get food, if we won't have money?"- Added Tommy- "None of us can't work yet."

- "We still have Cosmo and Wanda, though."- Said Tammy- "And they are great! But just... not the same as our parents."

- "Speaking of which, why don't we try again?"- Proposed Tommy- "Maybe if we make the wish at the same time, it might work!"

- "Sounds good to me!"- The girl took her brother's hand and closed her eyes. Tommy did the same.

- "We wish that our parents go back to the way they really are!"- said the children at the same time.

They waited for a couple of seconds before opening their eyes- "Did it work?"

- "I don't know..."- said Tammy, but was interrupted by the loud noise from downstairs.

- _"Look, Tootie."- _The childish voice of Timmy exclaimed- _"It's not you... it's me. Well... actually it IS you! You creep me out!"_

_- "I creep you out?"- _The girl sounded like if she was on the verge of tears- _"OK... Then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want..."_

_- "Tootie?_ _Please... no... Don't cry..."_

_- "Leave me alone!"- _She cried- "_You are a such a stupid boy!"_

The twins sighed in disappointment.

- "Did we really need to make such a big mistake to realize how good our parents are, just the way they are?"- Asked Tommy angrily. - "I don't mind that Mom is busy all the time, anymore!"

- "Same for Dad, too."- Added Tammy- "He's not boring! He can be very funny at times, like when he takes us to the park to play tag. He's just... an adult. And he knows when to be serious and when to be fun."

- "Yeah... and now the only thing I want is to apologize to Mom."

- "Me too..."

* * *

- "Tootie? Tootie!"- Exclaimed Timmy as he ran upstairs- "I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you cry!"

He arrived to the hall and found it empty. Cosmo and Wanda appeared next to him.

- "What's wrong, Sport?"- asked Wanda as she noticed the boy's worried face.

- "It's Tootie! I _really _made her cry!"- Timmy glanced at his shoes in embarrassment- "I... I just wanted to be left alone... I... I never thought she'll be hurt."

Wanda sighed- "I feared that sooner or later something like this would happen."

- "Yeah... that's why I have to apologize to her."- Timmy looked at his Godparents- "Please... help me look for Tootie."

Both fairies nodded, before flying towards the first door in the hall. They looked for Tootie inside the bathroom, the closet and "Timmy's room". They even looked under the beds and behind every door, but there wasn't any sign of the pig-tailed girl.

Meanwhile, Timmy peeked inside "his parents" room, frowning as he found Tommy and Tammy sitting on the bed and looking quite miserable. Unable to shake away the sudden feeling of worry that inexplicably appeared on his chest, the boy went back to "his room", where Cosmo and Wanda were still looking for Tootie.

- "Timmy?"- asked Wanda as she came out from under Tammy's bed.

- "They look so sad..."- he whispered.- "Tommy and Tammy..."

Wanda smiled warmly at Cosmo - "That's because they miss their parents."

- "What are you talking about? They are touring around the city with my parents, right?"- Timmy crossed his arms- "They'll be back any moment now!"

- "No, Tiger."- Said Cosmo- "Tommy and Tammy's parents aren't outside."

- "Huh? That's impossible!"- He frowned- "Alright! I wish I knew where they are!"

Both fairies raised their wands- "Very well, Sport. Turn around."

The boy obeyed, only to found himself facing at his reflection on his closet's mirror.

- "Very funny, Cosmo."- Timmy growled- "I'm not in the mood for jokes!"

- "We are not kidding, Timmy."- said Wanda seriously.

- "Oh really?"- The boy raised his arms in exasperation- "Then explain me why... _oh my... goodness..._"

Timmy felt his blood freeze as he watched the boy in the mirror slowly 'grow up' and change, turning into a tall, young man that looked back at him with the same frightened expression he had.

- "W-What's this?"- Timmy backed away, his heart beating forcefully against his ribs.- "W-Who is that guy?"

- "That man..."- said Wanda softly- "Is Tommy and Tammy's father."

- "Meet Tim Turner."- Added Cosmo- "And, believe it or not, _he is you!_"

**To be concluded.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Well, there's not much to say besides that there's only one chapter left for this story.

As for Tracy's back-story, I wrote it because I didn't want to leave the Chester and Trixie's pairing as a random one. I left it open enough so anyone can imagine how did they end together. Maybe I'll finish it as a one-shot, but not before I get rid of all the plot-bunnies inside my head.

I also did a sketch of both Tracy and Alicia Jane. If you want to see them, they are in my "gallery" at _stardustmoon (dot) deviantart (dot) com_.

Finally, I want to thank _Barry I. Grauman_ for the little bit of dialogue from his review. It was so funny that I just had to use it for this chapter. Thank you!

See you in the next –_and last_- chapter!


End file.
